narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Subject 001 Codename-Project: Rebirth
Prologue "GET EVERYONE TO THE SAFE ZONE THEN HOLD POSITION ". Bellowed the voice that was desperately trying to overcome the noise that surrounded him. This voice belonged to the ten year old Takenshi Uchiha, who much like the rest of his clan were given orders to help get the villagers out of the hot zones. Takenshi was a young warrior who was slowly making his way up the ranks among the children of Uchiha. He has already earned the right of passage to be considered a man when he used the clans Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Having accomplished this arrogance of his skills began to sow their seeds into his mind and personality. He looked onward into the distance where he saw the battle of the village vs the Nine-Tailed Demon spirit. The beast size and power grabbed the attentio9n of the boy as fear also took hold of his heart. Yet he could not break his gaze until he realized his little brother was not at his side. "Raido?. RAIIDOOO!? What are you doing we don't have time for that, quit fooling around and come on". Takenshi yelled as he saw Raido was looking for more survivors to rescue. Raido Uchiha quickly ran as fast as his five year old legs could carry him. Inspired by his elders brother acts of heroism Raido wanted to pitch in and contribute. Sorry brother I was trying to save villagers as well, you know help throw my weight around like dad would say". Raido said as he got up and made his way brothers side. "Ah trying to be a man already Raido well enjoy being a child first and then one day you can take my spot". Takenshi said as he turned to look back at the beast taking his eyes of Raido for a sharp second. He saw during the battle The Fox reared it's head back and let loose with a thunderous roar that traveled toward their directions wreaking havoc in its path. This wind and pressure from the roar alone knifed through the area releasing it deadly payload toward the area of Raido and Takenshi. Both siblings were flung backward before several other explosions separated them and knocked them into two different directions. RAIDOOOO!!! Takenshi screamed as he watched his brother limp body he thrown into the opposite of his, as landed into a pile of rubble and debris. Raido's half aware body slammed hard into the ground bouncing the back of his skull off the ground with surprising force and throwing him into the back part of the village away from most of the ensuing chaos. With the immense pain throbbing in the back of his skull and a fading vision showing both the back of his eyelids and the damage before, Raido saw a figure slowly approach him and stand over him for a while. The voice was soothing and warm showing concern and comfort, but he had no the strength to lift his head to see. Come with me child and I will see that you are brought to safety. The voice said as it extended his hand forward offering solace and freedom from the chaos. The hand was unusually pale and the wrist were covered by a tight purple sleeve. Raido tried to lift his head as blood dripped down his face, could only move his hand to extend enough to reach forward. Passing out before he even grabbed the hand.... Belly of the Snake A young Raido woke up and immediately grabbed his head as it throbbed in pain. He found bandages that were lightly soaked in blood and the wound was still fresh. This.. this is my blood. Where is this?. Raido said as he tried to look around and take in his environment. As soon as his little feet smacked the floor from the bed he was in lights around him began to flicker on. Around him he saw a large lab that held many tubes and chambers. and a weird objects and creatures in them. As he surveyed more of the room he noticed hundreds of scrolls and books scattered about everywhere. The place was dimly lit and the visibility he had was limited. "Well boy it seems that you are alive after all". A soft but powerful voiced echoed over the area of the dimly lit voice. Raido tracked the voice to the deepest part of the corner where the lights slowly flickered off and on. "Seems you are well but I don't think you can get far with that head injury". The soft voice said once again as it's eyes opened and leered through the darkness. The eyes had a cold yellow but ambitious look to them. Raido at loss for answers but high on questions didn't remember how he got here nor who this person was before him. "You.. who are you.. what is this". Raido questioned as he grabbed his head in pain, each question hurt more than the last. "The village was under attack, and I found you knocked out on the ground out cold, so I saved you from what would have been a terrible way to die". The soft voice said as it began to stand up. The eyes growing in both height and fearsome appearance. "You should be grateful to Lord Orochimaru, had it not been for him you would have died like that rest of those who were unfortunate enough to not escape". A second voice shot for the left side of the yellow eyes. As the light flickered he got a brief picture of what appeared to be glasses, and its flare off the lights. "What village, what attack". Raido said in utter confusion. He remembered no such attack, he only remembered waking up on that high bed looking for answers. Seems you have lost your memory a bit child. Tell us do you remember your name at least? Orochimaru asked as he finally allowed the light to fully touch his face. His yellow eyes buring with ambition and white pale skins made Raido feel uneasy. My name? my name was.. is ARghhhh. Raido said as he grabbed his head in pain. Thinking to hard made his head throb as he landed on one knee to grab his head. I dont remember it, or where this is and where I am from. All I remember is waking up on that bed. Raido said as he slowly stood back up on his two feet. Orochimaru stepped over to Kabuto to address the state of affairs of the young boy concerning this situation. This boy has no memory of his past it seems. He has no idea of his clan lineage or his background. Orochimaru said happily licking his lips. We can use this child as a guinea pig for our research based and data we collected from the Stone Tablet in the Uchiha shrine. To see if all our hard work will amount to something useful. Orochimaru went on as he began to think of how his ambition was beginning to once again be realized. Lord Orochimaru you have that look in your eyes. Kabtuo said as he to was elated to finally move toward a new project. I must admit I am equally excited for this as well. Kabuto said as he pushed his glasses back up to his face, it has been awhile since we had a useful experiment around here. Kukukuku Orochimaru gently laughed as he held back his excitement. It would seem fortune has once again smiled on me as this child would fall into our laps. He will almost certainly do anything to regain his memory and have a sense of identity again hmmm Kabuto. Orochimaru said reminding him of how they crossed paths. Kabuto simply nodded and went to go set up the preparations. My dear child. Orochimaru said as he walked up to the much smaller Raido moving his bandaged hair from his eyes. Kabuto and I will work night and day to help you recover your memory but you must be willing to work with us. We must first come to understand the severity of your injury, then run test to see if you will make a fully recovery. Do you understand? Orochimaru said as he knew under this false banner the child would agree. Raido much to Orochimaru's pleasure nodded his head and even smiled. Thank you so much Orochi- uh whatever your name was. Oh no thank you for your cooperation. If you will just lay back we will give you some medicine that will help relax your mind so you wont be troubled with the pain once the memories return to you while we check.... Orochimaru said as he grinned from ear to ear in his head. To think fate would give him the chance to correct his failures in taking Itachi Uchiha, he would finally right the wronged using this child's body as his instrument. Subject 001 Codename-Project: Rebirth Phase I Stand over there within the circular shape on the ground so we can begin the procedure. Orochimaru commanded with his menacingly soft voice. If the child could see the eyes of Orochimaru that lit up with a burning ambiton for something far more devious than restoring his memories he would have easily walked away. Unfortunately Raido at his young age had nowhere to go because his memories were gone, taken from him. Far as he knew Orochimaru was all he had, something that caused a smile to plaster on the face of the vile man. Stand here right. A 5 year old Raido said as he pointed to the ground taking a interest in the shape on the ground as Kabuto and Orochimaru each attached wired and cords which began to seep into his flesh asking he remove his clothes as once the fluid fills up they will become useless The pain from the cords getting into his flesh caused Raido pain that shot through his body and caused him to convulse greatly. As the cords were synced into his body he was given a re breather so he could breath while being held within the fluid. As the fluid was released into the chamber Raido felt something from the wires placing into him enter his body. With it he began to feel extremely groggy and sleepy. Orochimaru had given Raido a powerful sedative to place him into a force coma where they could freely work without waking the child up. Lord Orochimaru just think that in time this boy could provide you with the vessel you need to learn and obtain all secrets within the world. Kabuto said as he walked up to the tube to watch the child fall prey to the sedatives now flowing freely in his bloodstream. Kukukuku. Orochimaru snickered as within a few years the boys body would be made stronger to accept the soul of Orochimaru and be taken over. With this boys body he wiould be bale to achieve the eye to see the truth of the world the Rinnegan. Though excited about his future Orochimaru reset his focus to gather his notes and once Raido's vita signs weakened he could begin the first procedure, one of many to the steps to his new life, Orochimaru went to his notes and after going over the data decided to add the child's name to the document starting the first phase. Raido Uchiha subject Subject 001 codename- Project:Rebirth. Orochimru said to himself as he could no longer hold back the snickering. He burst out into crazed laughter and soon even Kabuto joined him. His revenge on the leaf would be swift and just, and his future would be just on the horizon. Orochimaru walked over to Kabuto to grab his equipment to begin the early stages of the project. The child was sound asleep within the fluid and Orochimaru knew in order to get the best results he would have to work fast while the sedatives were in the early stages of the numbing effect. As he walked over to the small computer that was powered by lab itself he began to type a series of commands to that began to stop pumping the sedatives in his blood but rather the chosen DNA of Hashirama Senju, the 1st hokage. Orochimaru gained his DNA by exhuming the corpse once he discovered it. He had plenty of Material left over from his previous project where he intended to recreate a Wood Release user, however it backfired as all those he subjected to the testing died before it showed any. Now my future rest on this young boy and what his body has to offer. Orochimaru said as he grabbed the notes and hypothesis off the desk as he reviewed them once more. These notes were based off the Stone Tablet in the Naka Shrine in the Uchiha Hideout, a place Orochimaru was very familiar with, though he could not read everything over time he and Kabuto weere able to decipher a few lines on it. Enough to kick start his latest and most lethal of all project. The birth of the Rinnegan. Orochimaru typed a few more commands on the computer as it was time to inject the boy with Hashirama's genetic material. Once this command was complete he could begin rewriting the boys own genetic make up to match and sync with that of Hashirama's. I must ensure that I learn from my past mistakes and be careful not to burn his body out before his body as began to process the DNA. it's possible his T-cells could attack the new cells which would cause massive internal damage. Orochimaru hissed loud enough for Kabuto to pick up what he said. Orochimaru then released the pressure from the container as he slid it out slightly front the spot on the wall he placed for it. The tilted angle of the pod gave him plenty of room to operate as once the water was drained, he could begin his incisions and slowly get his work started. With the promise of ambition written on his face and the look of success burning in his eyes. He smiled with a desire that could no longer be hidden behind his mask. A chill ran up his spine as the idea of finally testing the thery fo the stone tablet once again coursed through his body. Goosebumps ran up and down his body as for a moment he had to get up and walk off the excitement and rub the pale skin that those bumps had taken roost on. After calming his mind and refocusing his efforts to rearranging the body's genetic and cellular make up, he had his notes close by ensuring this would not be failure, he had kabuto on standby this time should he need the extra pair of hands. This child carried the hopes and dreams of Ororhimaru's future and would be the vessel by which he would topple the system Konohagakure had become. "Lord Orochimaru in all the year we have gathered prisoners, strays, runaways I think this boy may well possibly be the youngest we have ever come across yet". Kabuto said as he took a sip of his tea, reading over the boy's cellular structure that appeared on his small 8 bit computer. From his reading he saw nothing special that warranted the attention Orochimaru was giving the boy leading more to his interest. "Lord Orochimaru, there's more to this than him being an Uchiha isn't there, its not like you to place so much emphasis on single project much less a child". Kabuto recited as he pushed his wire thing glasses to his face, the light shimmering his lens swiftly. Kabuto knew better than to question Orochimaru's decisions, but his judgement had been rather erratic and ambition driven lately. Ever since the failed experiment to replicate Hashirama's Wood Release, Orochimaru was on a war path to learn how to properly utilize the Hokage's cells and cultivate them to serve his purposes. Orochimaru shot Kabuto a look from his seated position over the boys experiment tube chamber that lay before him. He had already removed it from its center place in the lab and over to the side so he could begin his work. Wires and cords that were sticking into the tube from the top were inside the child's body injecting him with the pure abstract cells he gathered from his the hokage grave. "Kabuto tell me have you lost faith in my methods? Is this where your questioning of my judgement led you astray. The first experiment to replicate the Wood Release was a unforeseen circumstances, my only regret is all that precious genetic material went to waste with all 60 of the failed experiments". Orochimaru lamented as he heard the chime of the tube as it has finished pumping the desired amount of material into various places of the boys body. Everything is but trial and error and we much fail a few times before we taste success and then seize it, and once we have that taste we shall never again miss it. Orochimaru chuckled as he gathered the notes Kabuto handed earlier and placed them on a separate table away from his working area. He held his hand up holding two fingers up making the Seal of Confrontation as his hands were lit with blue chakra as he went to touch Raido's body and begin the second phase of the operation. Rewriting the DNA so it could be accepted by the body and not seen as invaders to Raido's body. Category:Role-Play Category:Role-Play Battles